


Pesadillas e insomnio

by Kiriahtan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Thoschei, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había alguien en su habitación. El cuerpo de Koschei se tensó, atento para reaccionar, hasta que un sonido y dos palabras interrumpieron cerca de él, cerca de su cama (Shhhh... soy yo) y supo exactamente de quién se trataba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas e insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace muchos años (según mi ordenador es de 2011, omg) y lo estoy subiendo ahora gracias a que un comentario ayer me recordó su existencia. No hace falta decir que está dedicado a Koschei0, por muchos y múltiples motivos.
> 
> Theta Sigma es el nombre del Doctor durante su época en Gallifrey y la Academia y Koschei es el del Amo.

Había algo en su habitación. Tenía el sueño ligero y, aunque el intruso, fuese quien fuese, se esforzaba por no hacer ruido sus pasos se oían amortiguados, lentos, y había notado la puerta cerrarse cuando entró: eso le había despertado. Koschei no abrió los ojos pero estaba totalmente alerta, ¿quién entraría en su cuarto de noche? Hizo un repaso mental pero sus trabajos no estaban en su dormitorio, sino en los laboratorios, no era un robo. No tendría sentido, no tenía apenas nada en su habitación, tan solo unos libros y algunas cosas de escaso valor.

¿Quién era?

Estaba dando la espalda a la puerta y miró de reojo. Había una sombra más oscura entre las de la habitación. Podía oír el leve sonido de su respiración. Debería levantarse ya y estamparlo contra la pared por entrar a escondidas de noche en su cuarto. Y más siendo tan poco sigiloso. El Alto Concilio reunido hacía menos ruido que ese tipo.

Pero antes de que se girase hacia el enemigo este se subió a su cama, por encima de las mantas. Se giró violentamente. Eso solo podía significar que el objetivo era él: alguien le atacaba. Ni tuvo que hacer una lista mental de los posibles candidatos, simplemente agarró al intruso de la base del cuello, notando el tacto suave de la ropa de los estudiantes.

-Shhh... soy yo -dijo una voz harto conocida en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué...? -sus dedos se aflojaron automáticamente sin tener ni que pensar en ello. Forzó la vista para captar algo en mitad de la oscuridad y percibió el pelo ondulado-. ¿Theta? -preguntó, solo por estar seguro-. Por Rassilion, ¿qué haces aquí? -quiso saber.

Se incorporó en la cama sobre los codos para mirarle. Theta estaba a su lado sentado sobre las rodillas, mirándole. No había ninguna duda, definitivamente era él. Siempre se ponía así, sobre todo cuando estaban sentados en la hierba y le escuchaba. Pero ahora era su turno de hablar: quería saber qué hacía en su cuarto en mitad de la noche. ¡Ni sabía que hora era! Le había despertado y se acostaba tarde todas las noches, esa incluida.

Notó como Theta bajaba la cabeza un poco. Otro gesto muy suyo.

-Suéltalo ya.

-E... es que tuve una pesadilla -se explicó por fin Theta.

Frente a él Koschei no reaccionó más que alzar las cejas, finas y oscuras.

-¿Una pesadilla? -repitió.

-Sí, ha sido horrible -aseguró su amigo a su lado. Se acomodó mejor, sentándose más apropiadamente-. Había mucho que no tenía una, no me acordaba ya -admitió. No había estado seguro de ir pero no lograba dormirse de nuevo y antes de meditarlo bien ya había salido hacia la habitación de su amigo. Sabía el camino de memoria, incluso con la oscuridad.

Koschei no sabía bien qué decir.

-Vaya...

Normalmente era él el que tenía pesadillas, pero nunca se había planteado escaparse de su habitación para buscar refugio en la de Theta o algo parecido. Eso no cambiaría sus malos sueños.

Mejor no pensar en ello mucho.

-¿Y entonces? -le instó a continuar.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? -soltó de inmediato Theta en cuanto le dio pie. Apenas veía nada pero supo que ahora estaba más cerca, y tampoco tenía que verlo para saber que tenía esa cara de cordero degollado que siempre ponía cuando le pedía algo-. Por favor... No molestaré.

Suspiró.

-Vas a molestar. Te mueves todo el rato en la cama -aseguró.

Theta frente a él no supo que decir, sabiendo que era cierto. Koschei se imaginó de inmediato que estaba creyendo que eso era un rechazo. Suspiró de nuevo, resignado.

-Puedes quedarte -concedió-. Pero -añadió antes de que Theta se le tirase encima para abrazarlo-, intenta estarte quieto, ¿quieres?

-¡Te doy mi palabra! -aseguró Theta. Koschei sabía que no lo cumpliría. Aunque también sabía que lo intentaría.

Se movió  un poco del centro de la cama, por fortuna eran amplias, y apartó las mantas.

-Anda, métete -le invitó. En menos de un segundo Theta se había tumbado a su lado, acurrucándose bajo la manta. Koschei sonrió un poco-. Que rapidez.

-Bueno...

-Duérmete -le ahorró tener que buscar una respuesta, con una pequeña sonrisa pese a todo.

Se tumbó de nuevo, tapándose y dándole la espalda. Theta se apegó a su espalda y le abrazó por la cintura. A diferencia de él, su piel desprendía calor en cuanto la tocabas. Al principio se le había hecho extraño: aquella facilidad con la que, pese a todo, Theta entablaba contacto físico, le abrazaba, tiraba de él de la mano cuando se entusiasmaba… y su piel siempre estaba caliente. No era del todo desagradable. Se había acabado acostumbrando. Antes hubiese echado a quien fuese de su habitación sin dudarlo, y más si venía a él por una idiotez como esa. De hecho ahora también lo haría.

Salvo que esa persona fuese Theta.

-Duerme bien, Koschei -escuchó la voz de Theta tras él.

-Tú también.


End file.
